


Will always love you

by Dodyo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anyone help me!!!, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Mood Swings, Mpreg, Pregnant Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodyo/pseuds/Dodyo
Summary: Waking up to the fast beating of their baby's heart in his husband's belly.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	Will always love you

**Author's Note:**

> Ticket #112
> 
> To the prompter, I'm so sorry, if this is not what you expecting.  
> I'm so sorry if I didn't give justice to your prompt! But I am really really really enjoying writing this soooo much. Please forgive me, and have fun reading.  
> To my beta, M, even though this is your first time beta-ing, you did well. I'm not any good either with English and grammar! So, thank you so much🖤 I love you!  
> To my other beta L, you're scaring me, but damn, I love you and the way you beta-ing me🖤 Thank you so much!  
> And to mods🖤, Thank you so much for handling this fest and my panic ass! You guys are the best. xoxo

This past month, Kyungsoo has been busy taking care of mountains of workload and his emotional, pregnant husband. He had been warned by Baekhyun’s doctor that male pregnancy is very different from female pregnancy. If a female's emotion when pregnant can swing 360 thanks to their hormone, male carrier pregnancy is double than that, _if_ _that's even possible._ The carrier will be feeling hellish, a circus of moods, the mayhem of conflicting feelings, and in Kyungsoo’s case, he experiences all those _worst_ thing with his husband's moods.

Baekhyun's mood has been acting up more and more. Everything Kyungsoo does always ticks him off. When Kyungsoo hugs him, he pushes him away because _‘You smell bad’_. When Kyungsoo's about to cocoon him, Baekhyun would push Kyungsoo out from the bed, When Kyungsoo comes back from work and doesn’t hug him but goes straight to shower first, Baekhyun would be crying. When they about to go to sleep and Kyungsoo would take a safe distance from Baekhyun, he would be crying too, saying _'You no longer love me'._ Baekhyun would be crying _real hard_ , that Kyungsoo once had to bring him to the emergency because he needed oxygen. His jealousy is also over the top; he keeps accusing Kyungsoo of having a fling behind his back. 

Kyungsoo would _never_ cheat on Baekhyun. Ever. He loves Baekhyun too much to ever hurt him. And, today is the day, it seems. Kyungsoo just got back from work, and Baekhyun has been waiting for him at the front door, hands folded to his chest, eyes puffy and red. _'Not again'_ Kyungsoo thought.

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath, gathering courage trying to get close to his husband. “Hey, love. What are you doing here? Waiting for me?”

“Don’t touch me!” Baekhyun's voice is poisonous, breaking Kyungsoo's heart a little bit. 

Kyungsoo smiles warily, “What is it this time, love?” He asks softly.

“You dare to ask me? You cheated on me, Kyungsoo! You cheater!” right there and then, Baekhyun bawls.

“Love, we have talked about this, haven’t we? I would never cheat on you. Never! Now, let’s g-” Kyungsoo doesn’t finish his words. Baekhyun pulls out something from his pocket and shoves it into his chest. Kyungsoo looks down at the crumpled card that fell on the floor.

“Then what is that, Kyungsoo?! You still want to say you are not cheating on me?” Baekhyun is a sobbing mess now.

Kyungsoo is panicking. Way too panic. He worried over his pregnant husband who’s crying like a mad mess. He needs to calm his husband down or they might need to head over to emergency again. "Love," he whispers, making to wrap his arms around Baekhyun.

“Don’t touch me!” He tries to push Kyungsoo off, but to no avail.

“Baekhyun, love, sweetheart. Listen, please let me explain. That was not mine.”

“Then whose? It says Kyungsoo very clearly on it!” Baekhyun cries in Kyungsoo’s hold. Body trembles with anger, sadness, madness, and everything that he can feel at the moment.

Kyungsoo, still trying to calm his husband down, draws soothing circles on his husband's back. He then looks over at the crumpled wedding invitation on the floor. Sighing, he manhandled Baekhyun and carried him to bed. Baekhyun doesn't push him this time. Probably too tired from all the rage, so all Baekhyun does is continue to cry as Kyungsoo carries him in a bridal style to their bedroom. Kyungsoo is glad he didn’t miss to hit the gym when he got time to hit one. Not that he means to say Baekhyun is heavy; well he is _a bit_ , but that’s because there is another living being in his husband’s womb.

Kyungsoo tucks Baekhyun in and covers him with the duvet. “You’re cheating on me, Kyungsoo. What do I do now? You don’t want me anymore,” Baekhyun says, voice smaller, softer than earlier.

Kyungsoo chuckles. Baekhyun's eyes grow wider at the sight of his husband chuckling as if it’s nothing. He cries even harder. Both of his hands keep punching Kyungsoo’s chest.

“Ouch, love, that hurts.”

“You dare to laugh?”

“Well, it’s funny?”

It’s Baekhyun’s turn to chuckle, but it’s not that kind of sweet chuckle. It's more of a snicker. “So cheating on me is funny now?” He asks, voice hoarse.

Kyungsoo smiled his soft smile, hand caressing Baekhyun’s cheek, “Love, that’s nonsense, okay? I will always want you no matter what. You are my everything. I will never cheat on you. Never.” Baekhyun is quiet so Kyungsoo continues to talk, “But, the name's written there is _indeed_ Kyungsoo.”

Baekhyun’s tears fall even faster, snorts all over his beautiful face. Kyungsoo wipes at his cheeks and nose. “It’s indeed _Kyungsoo_. But read again his surname, love.” Kyungsoo said as he ran back to the hallway to pick up the crumpled paper. He then puts it in Baekhyun's hands. Baekhyun was eyeing in between the crumpled paper in his hand and his husband's face with confusion.

Kyungsoo is amused, “It’s _Cha_. Not _Do_.”

...

...

At this, Baekhyun's eyes widened. “You changed your surname to _Cha_ without me knowing?”

Kyungsoo laughs out loud. “Silly~ I’m not changing my first name when you bear mine now, Do Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo pinch soft Baekhyun’s nose. “I told you before; that I have a co-worker whose name is the same as mine, didn’t I? It’s him. you even met him once before. Well, he’s about to get married next month. _Cha Kyungsoo_ ”

" _Cha Kyungsoo_?" Baekhyun repeat, tasting the name on his tongue.

"Yeah, _Cha kyungsoo_." Kyungsoo smile fondly looking at his bewildered husband.

“...R-really?”

“Really!”

"That's not you, _Do_ Kyungsoo?"

"Nope. Not me."

“You’re not cheating on me?”

“Never! Never will!”

“Really? You swear?”

“I swear.”

“Pinky promise you will never cheat on me. Don’t even dream about it!”

This is one of the traits his husband developed during this pregnancy: childishness. Well, not like the normal Baekhyun was all that grown-up, but this is on another level.

“Pinky Promise” Kyungsoo reaches for his husband’s finger and hooks it with his own, sing-song-ing as he said that.

“Kyungsoo...I’m sleepy.”

“Okay. Sleep then. I’m going to shower first, then I'll join you.” Kyungsoo says as he moves to give a kiss on Baekhyun's forehead.

“O-okay.”

* * *

Kyungsoo is deep in his slumber when he hears a loud thumping in his left ear. Stirring at the sound, he wakes up, only to be greeted by a smiling Baekhyun who is wide awake, his hands threading through Kyungsoo’s hair.

“You up, love? Can’t sleep?”

“Uhm, our baby keeps kicking me, making me want to go to the bathroom too often.”

“Oh sorry” Kyungsoo realizes, he holds onto Baekhyun’s torso maybe a little bit too tight. “Must be hard to get away from me then.”

“Yeah” Baekhyun giggles. Kyungsoo loves the sound of it. “I keep untangling your hands around me every time I’m about to go, and you keep holding me tightly after I come back.”

Kyungsoo’s ears are the shade of red now. Since early in Baekhyun's pregnancy, he started sleeping while holding Baekhyun’s bump close to his ears, loving the sounds inside. _(Although at the early stage, he’s rather hearing his husband growls of hunger, rather than the baby’s)_ But this time, it’s clear and very loud too, exactly like music to his ears and the being in his husband's womb is _his_. Kyungsoo is happy.

Both sit up now. Kyungsoo helps Baekhyun be comfortable, putting lots of pillows behind him for support. Kyungsoo sits opposite of Baekhyun, facing him.

“I’m sorry for acting up earlier Soo, I didn’t realize how stupid I was being.”

Kyungsoo smiles, “No worries, love. I got you” He kisses Baekhyun’s bump. Baekhyun smiles fondly over his husband's gesture “Always will.” Kyungsoo finishes.

“Thank you so much. For everything.”

“No. I should be the one to _thank_ you. It must be hard for you. You did so well. Thank you for bearing mine... _Ours_.” Kyungsoo smiles, caress Baekhyun’s cheek.

Baekhyun's eyes are now tearing a bit. He always knew Kyungsoo would never cheat on him. He knows that. But lately, he’s been having the worst mental breakdowns. Feeling so down over his stretched belly and weight gain. He knows it’s because of the growing baby inside him, and Kyungsoo never hesitates to show his affection. Kyungsoo's attention is always on him. _Always_ . But somehow he can find that little _black hole_ of negativity that sucks him in, feeling down, breaking down, and making everything hard for Kyungsoo. But not once did Kyungsoo complain. Baekhyun loves Kyungsoo so much. Too much that he hates all these stupid negative thoughts and bad feelings that keep lingering around him.

“Love, now, why are you crying? Kyungsoo’s voice is so gentle, causing tears to slip out of his eyes, Kyungsoo wipes it away.

Baekhyun doesn’t answer him, so Kyungsoo tries again and calls out for his husband. “Sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

“N-nothing. It’s just I’m feeling so sorry and so blessed having you by my side.” Kyungsoo grins, draping his arms around Baekhyun's waist. Tightening his hold on Baekhyun without hurting him, he peppers Baekhyun with lots and lots of kisses. His eyes, his nose, his cheeks, his forehead, his lips, and lastly, his beautiful bump. Baekhyun chokes a little when Kyungsoo tries to baby talk with his bump, with their soon-to-be-born baby.

It's been a habit of Kyungsoo to talk to Baekhyun’s bump since he started to hit his second trimester, talking with their soon-to-be-born baby. Baekhyun is wide awake every time his husband does this. He loves hearing Kyungsoo’s assuring and warm words of how much he will adore and love their baby, how much he loves Baekhyun; Kyungsoo talks about almost everything with his bump, with their soon-to-be-born baby without knowing Baekhyun is awake and listening to everything. But this time it feels different, because Baekhyun is awake, too, but with his husband's knowledge.

Kyungsoo untangled his hands around Baekhyun's waist, moving lower to talk to their baby. “Hello, baby. Daddy’s here.” Kyungsoo rubs a small soothing circle around Baekhyun’s hips with his thumbs. “Your papa is in his 3rd trimester now. Anytime you can come out. Soon, we’ll be meeting. I wish for nothing but for you to be healthy. I wish nothing but for your papa to be healthy. You will be our little sunshine. I will make sure to treasure you the most,” then Kyungsoo looks up to meet Baekhyun’s eyes, “and your papa too, of course. He’s the most important to me. I will protect you both. Always. Even if it costs my own life” he smiles, kissing Baekhyun’s forehead, thumbing his husband's tears away. Then he moved back down to continue his talk, “So, that’s why daddy wants to ask for a favour. Please don’t bully your papa too much in there. If I could carry half of your papa’s burden carrying you, then I would. But I can’t. I hate seeing your papa hurting. So please pity him a bit.” Kyungsoo chuckles. Even his own eyes are starting to get misty. “This is silly, but if you heard daddy, can you please kick inside of your papa’s two times? As a sign?”

Kyungsoo laughs after he’s done talking to their baby, but not Baekhyun. Instead of laughing along with Kyungsoo, Baekhyun breaks down a whole dam, sobbing again. Kyungsoo doesn’t ask nor comment anything upon seeing it. He’s thinking it’s probably another wave of hormones until Baekhyun chokes,

“K-kick”

“Hmm?”

“B-baby... K-kick”

“W-what?”

“B-baby is k-kicking me, Soo! Our baby is kicking me. Our baby heard you!” Baekhyun cries and laughs at the same time.

“N-no way,” Kyungsoo says, but then he puts his right hand on his husband's bump, caresses a bit, “Baby, please take care of your papa kindly from inside, okay? If you heard me, then kick two times again.” Kyungsoo didn't believe it, but to his shock, he felt their baby kicking, and exactly two times before stopping. Kyungsoo doesn’t realize when his tears start falling, but when Baekhyun giggles and wipes them away, he knows that he’s also a mess. Sobbing while looking over his laughing and crying husband, “Our baby heard me, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo says.

Baekhyun smiles fondly, “Yeah. Our baby did.”

“O-our baby heard me. Oh My God!” Kyungsoo lurches forward and tackles Baekhyun in a bear hug. Baekhyun reciprocates, hugging Kyungsoo with the same amount of eagerness and happiness.

When they break from the hug, Kyungsoo still has that proud smile ghost over his face. Baekhyun loves Kyungsoo's smile the most. That heart-shaped lips smile, reserved mostly for Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo caresses Baekhyun's cheek, face fond looking at his husband. “I love you, Byun Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun flashed his cheeky smile, one that showed his canines and beautifully blinding to Kyungsoo, even after years they’ve been together. “Sorry, but I’m a _Do_ now.”

Kyungsoo burst out laughing at that, “Right. You are mine. You are Do Baekhyun now. Mine.”

Baekhyun giggles, “Yeah, I am yours. And you are mine too.”

“I love you Do Baekhyun.”

“I love you too, Husband, Do Kyungsoo.”

“I love you, your past, your present, and your future. Always will” Kyungsoo says.

“I know," Baekhyun smiles, "and I’m sorry. Even though I know about it, I know you will never do anything to hurt me, I'm still accusing you and I hurt your feelings. I’m sorry, and I love you too. _Sooooo_ much.”

“Really? Did you love me _that_ much?” Kyungsoo says, his face morphs into a mischievous smile.

Baekhyun smacks Kyungsoo’s chest playfully. “Hey! Of course. I love you _so so sooooo_ much okay! Always will too.”

Kyungsoo smiles at that. He dips down to kiss Baekhyun's bump, then roses to meet his husband’s lips, but before he does so, he answers in a sing-song way, “I know, love.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> FUN FACT : My families once panicking so bad because my older sister can't breath thoroughly properly cause of crying, so we decide to bring her to emergency. My brother in-law feeling so embarrassed telling on the doctor as to why she's crying and her blood pressure is really high which is bad for her pregnancy, the doctor need an explanation, so when he told the reason to the doctor, the doctor face palm hearing it.
> 
> "She's crying over some very sad Korean movies Doc."
> 
> Ahahsjdgklsh MY OLDER SISTER IS SUCH A MOOD😌 One of the movies is "MIRACLE IN CELL NO.7" I forgot which movies the other one, we watch like 2 movies straight out and both movies is really emotional.
> 
> So yeah, I decide to use this for emotional crying non-stop Baekhyun who also need oxygen😅  
> And don't worry, my nephew is very healthy. He's 16 now🤍 How time flies.
> 
> Anyway,
> 
> Please excuse me if there's a few mistake still with English and proper grammar.  
> Thank you for your time on reading!  
> I'm so sorry, I lack so many things!  
> Kudos and comments is really appreciated🖤
> 
> Please stay safe always everyone.  
> And, I don't know when mine will get posted, but Happy valentine day🌹


End file.
